Unity under the moon
by Wolfboy245
Summary: All wolfs must come together, or all is lost. Tashimo is a wolf who must learn this lesson.


Well when I was looking in my TV guide (I have digital cable) and simply saw the name 'Wolf's rain' I knew that this show was right up my alley. I watched the first few episodes, became aware of the concepts of the whole 'wolfs leading humans to paradise' thing and also the idea of wolfs turning into humans. That's when a lightbulb popped up above my head thinking 'Fanfic time'.   
  
Those of you who have read my previous Fanfics are aware of my love of wolfs, they are my life (look at my penname!), and are also aware of my signature character 'Tashimo', usually manifesting in the form of a wolf demon. Well, here I decided to make him just like all the rest of our main characters - a wolf manifesting in human form.   
  
Discalimer: I do not own wolf's rain.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A boy sat pondering his thoughts. His name was Tashimo, and he lived a very isolated life, with his friends, who he had came to know as his pack. He had been there ever since he could remember, ever since the anti-wolf raids began. Even now he could still recall that fateful day.  
  
It had been a while, on that day, since the humans had began to hunt the wolfs. He was not quite what most would call a pup, but surely not full grown. His mother rushed them out of the main city and into a valley. He watched his mother slowly fade away, the hunters had shot her. With all the strength she had left in her body, she was able to get him, her only son, to safety. He was left alone, to learn how to raise himself.  
  
One day, another one like him, another wolf, had come in. A she-wolf named Ryoshu. She too had lost her mother at a very young age, and had wondered her way into the valley where Tashimo had lived. One by one, more wolfs had come to live with him, each one with their own story. They were a large family, a pack of about ten or so wolfs.  
  
And so he sat, he continud to ponder his thoughts, until a wolf came up from behind him. He immeadiatly recognized her as Ryoshu.   
  
He smiled "Who are you trying to fool?"  
  
The wolf dissapeared and in it's place stood a girl "Why so gloomy?"  
  
"I'm not gloomy!" he replied "Just...thoughtful." Tashimo sighed "Thinking about what could've been, and what still could be."  
  
Ryoshu gazed on with him "Something's out there. You can feel it too, can't you?"  
  
Tashimo nodded "But is it a friend, or an enemy?"  
  
"Well," said Ryoshu "You can't control whatever is coming, and you can't change what has already happened. Focus on what is happening now."  
  
Tashimo looked at her "And what is happening now?"  
  
Ryoshu smiled "You are coming back to the comfort of our pack."  
  
Tashimo returned her smile "In a minute."  
  
He continued to gaze on, thinking about the past, the present, and the future. He sniffed the air, it was the usual scent of his village, which was a lot kinder than most of villages. Most villages reaked of oil, gas and industry. His sanctuary, however, smelled like flowers of all sorts of colors and varieties. Tonight however it seemed to be mixed with the scent of...  
  
Wolf's blood?   
  
Was someone in his village hurt? He could smell a lot of it, so they would have to be seriously wounded. But no, it wasn't coming from the direction of his village, some wolf was hurt, somewhere ahead.   
  
He rushed back to his village.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Ryoshu.  
  
"Some wolf is out there!" he gasped "And he's hurt!"  
  
This had become a routine proceedure for them, helping wolfs that needed help. No one ever questioned why or if they should, if someone reported a wolf that was injured or alone, they all went after it. Everyone knew why, it was just pure and simple instinct.  
  
They found them in a nearby town, four of them. It looked like the work of hunters, they had wounded them, and left them there to rot. Tashimo had seen it a million times before, humans and their cruel nature, it was disgusting.  
  
They were all standing there, silent praying for the lifes of their new companions.  
  
Tashimo finally broke the silence "Well, don't just stand there!"  
  
They carried the four wolfs to the safety of their valley.  
  
The first one, who had been a black wolf (A/N: You might have to correct me on that one, I'm suddenly forgetting Kiba's color) and was now a boy with scruffy black hair, woke up first. He had expected to wake up in heaven, and was somewhat relieved to see that he was still alive. He tried to stand up, but a surge of pain shot down his side. He cried out and laid back down.  
  
"I wouldn't try to move if I were you." warned Tashimo "You're hurt pretty badly, I'm surprised you made it." he motioned to a girl "Hey Natasha! This one has come to!"   
  
(A/n: Natasha is my lover in this story, and just like the name Alicia, it has no significance, I just like the name.)  
  
A girl with golden hair and amber eyes walked over to the black-haired boy. She put some soup down next to him.  
  
He hesitated to eat it "Why are you all so nice to me?"  
  
"It's a dog eat dog world out there." Tashimo smiled at his own clever pun "We all have to watch out for eachother."  
  
The second one, a boy with a round nose and a thick shock of brown hair and a collar, woke up.   
  
"Where am I?" he asked sleepily. He sniffed the air, and immeadiatly sat up "And what is that smell?!"   
  
Natasha smiled "You want some?"  
  
The boy was nearly drooling "Yes please!"  
  
Natasha brought him some soup, and unlike the first boy, he dove right in.  
  
"So,"began Tashimo "First things first, what are all of your names?"  
  
"I'm Kiba." answered the boy with scruffy black hair "This is Higae," he indicated the boy with brown hair and a collar "Tsume," a boy on the floor with white hair in a ponytail "and Toboe." a little boy with redish brown hair.  
  
"Alright then, I'm Tashimo." he introduced himself to them, as well as the rest of his pack "What brings you all the way out here?"  
  
"Oh, nothing..."Kiba sheepishly replied  
  
"Nothing?" Tashimo teased "You've come a long way for nothing."  
  
Tsume finally awoke, and like the other two was surprised to see himself still alive.  
  
"What happened?" he saw Tashimo "Did you rescue me?"  
  
Tashimo nodded "Don't mention it."  
  
Tsume grunted "Great, I suppose I owe you a favor now."  
  
Higae shook his head "Leave it to you to see the downside of things..."  
  
"Boy," Tashimo frowned "You sure are a negative bunch. Now come on, where are you going?"  
  
They continued to stay silent.  
  
"Oh I get it." said Tashimo "You're looking for paradise, aren't you?"  
  
Kiba glared at him "Go ahead, laugh it up."  
  
"No," Tashimo declined "I admire you guys,following your hearts, I'm sure you'll find it's a wonderful place."  
  
"So you, believe?" Kiba asked Hopefully.  
  
Tashimo smiled "If you've seen what I have it's hard not to."  
  
Toboe slightly opened his eyes, and only Tashimo noticed.  
  
"Well I'll be." exclaimed Tashimo "It looks as though you've all made it. You can stay here as long as you like, but I imagine you'll all want to get going soon."  
  
"That's right!" replied Tsume "We will! In fact I'm going right now!" he got up and left.  
  
"Wait! Tsume!" cried Toboe.  
  
Higae shrugged "There's just no helping that guy!"   
  
Tashimo returned to his rock where he watched Tsume fade off into the distance. He was soon joined by Toboe.  
  
"You smell them don't you?" asked Toboe "The lunar flowers?"  
  
Tashimo sighed heavily and nodded "Every damn night."  
  
"I just don't see how!" exclaimed Toboe "How you can just ignore that feeling!"  
  
"It never goes away." said Tashimo "But the fact is I ain't a wrestless pup like you anymore. I've got a whole pack to take care of. I can't just wander off in search of some valley I haven't been to since I was a a little dog."  
  
Toboe's eyes widened "You've seen paradise ?!"  
  
Tashimo nodded.  
  
"You could make it there! I'll bet you could!" urged Toboe "You and your pack are strong! And you were smart enough to come rescue all of us-"  
  
"Smart?" Tashimo chuckled "Anyone ever taught you the difference between knowledge and wisdom?"   
  
Toboe shook his head.  
  
"Well," explained Tashimo "Knowledge is what you know, how booksmart you are. I am not smart. Wisdom, however, is completely different."  
  
"And what is wisdom?"  
  
"Anyone, no matter how old you are, has life expierience." Tashimo told Toboe "Wisdom is how well you use your life expierience." he smiled "You'd better go get some rest if you're gonna head off in the morning."  
  
And so Toboe went inside.  
  
Tashimo sat at the edge of his bed in the same way he had sat on his rock, deep in thought. Just then, he felt a tongue come up and graze his cheek.  
  
He grinned "A little frisky tonight, aren't we Natasha?"  
  
"No more so than any other night!" replied Natasha "What do you think of our new gusets? Just like you and I when we were their age." she laid down and pulled him down beside her.  
  
He laid his head on her chest "I'm not a roaming adventure wolf anymore."  
  
She pulled him up to her face and kissed him "I don't buy that."  
  
He tasted her sweet skin and a shiver went down her back. This had become their way of making love, like the wolfs that they were. He would move down her neck, and remove her top and begin to kiss her chest. He gracefully smoothed it over her, and she would feel every crevice of her body tingling. He rubbed his face on her breasts, and carresed them with his tongue. They were so soft, pillows in themselves. He moved down her stomach, and licked between her legs. He licked down each of her legs, putting paricular emphasis on each sensetive area. She never moaned or groaned, it was so soothing, it didn't hurt. On the contrary, Tashimo loosened every part of her body. It was like they were one.She was in pure bliss, she could've fallen asleep, he made her so comfortable. Often she just lay limp and let him have her way with her.  
  
Hours later, she lay naked sprawled over him. She playfully licked his cheek "You certainly make me feel like a young wolf cub, like we used to be."  
  
Tashimo held her head close to his heart. With her head against him, she could feel his heart beating. She knew something was wrong.  
  
Before she could ask, he answered "I just wonder sometimes about a me that could've been. If I had met Kiba earlier, where would I be?"  
  
She smiled "It's not too late, you can still be that adventerous wolf. Follow your heart."  
  
He nodded "You're right."  
  
In the morning, the four of them were off. But it wasn't long before wolf hunters stopped them.  
  
"You can't fool me in that human flesh! I know what you are!" said one. They all pointed their guns at them.  
  
But the pack came to their vengance again. All the whole pack, and the hunters were outnumbered, and ran their asses off.  
  
"Well," said Tashimo "It looks like you need us, and we need you, so what are we waiting for?" He took off into the sunset.  
  
Kiba caught up to him, and Tashimo wasn't sure, but he could've sworn he saw Kiba crack a small smile. 


End file.
